


Riverbank

by merulanoir



Series: How Much White Gull Is Too Much [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, I asked my friends for smut prompts and by gods they delivered, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merulanoir/pseuds/merulanoir
Summary: Regis was looking at him like he was something new and marvelous, and his touch echoed the sentiment.





	Riverbank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaeltale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeltale/gifts).

> I have nothing to say for myself. I asked my friends for smut prompts, [Kael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeltale/pseuds/kaeltale) was a smartass, and then this ficlet fell out.
> 
> Beta by [Kael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeltale/pseuds/kaeltale) and [Dor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dordean/pseuds/Dordean) because my first instinct is to dump all my filth on their doorsteps. ¯\\_( ಠ_ಠ)_/¯

Bringing a higher vampire along when hunting insectoids was turning out to be an excellent idea.

Geralt twisted out of the way as grey mist surged past him, and the next second claws tore through the endrega warrior. Regis landed without a sound, and Geralt spared half a second to admire his effortless grace. There was also a new lightness to his friend, now that neither of them was hunted or otherwise in grave danger.

He parried the pincers of another warrior, just as Regis dissolved again and started to wreak havoc among the drones. They had been hanging back, trying to shoot their poisoned quills as they protected the nest and the queen. Geralt swung his silver sword, cutting off insectoid limbs, and grinned when he saw the last drone fall.

“Ready for the big one?” he called out, and received a fanged grin in response as Regis materialized next to him. The queen lumbered out from the nest in a mess of twitching limbs and smell of rotting meat.

“Quite,” Regis laughed. “I have to say, I’m beginning to see the appeal of your line of work.”

Geralt snorted. Trust the vampire to enjoy hacking disgusting insect monsters to pieces. The queen let out a warning chitter. The bulging end of its body barely fit out of the nest mouth.

“She is full of eggs,” Regis remarked. His claws extended and his face shifted. “How about we make sure she never gets a chance to lay those?”

“I knew there was a reason we’re friends,” Geralt chuckled. He thumbed the cork off a vial, and quickly threw back the second half of the golden oriole. “Alright. Let’s dance.”

Regis smirked, and then he was gone. Swirling mist zoomed towards the queen, and its many eyes followed. Geralt crept closer, and right when Regis attacked, he drove his sword through the monster’s neck. 

Regis’ claws, sharper than any sword, cut through the thick chitin like it was paper. The queen groaned as bright green slime started to pulse out, splattering both of them, and in a few short moments it was over. The gigantic insectoid toppled over, and hit the ground with a heavy thud.

“Well done,” Regis said as he stepped around the queen. “Any injuries requiring my attention?”

Geralt shook his head. “Nothing a sip of swallow won’t handle.” He dragged a hand through his filthy hair, and grimaced. “But a dip in the river would be good.”

Regis hummed in agreement. They had spent all day tracking and hunting down an unusually large colony of endregas, and now, as the sun was just starting to travel towards the western horizon, Geralt could tell he was sweaty and gross all over.

Between the two of them, it took only a few minutes to gather the ingredients the insectoid carcass yielded, and then a flick of _ igni _made flames eat away the corpse. Geralt wrinkled his nose at the stench as he worked through the rest of the fallen monsters.

“I’m gonna take a swim before I head back,” Geralt said when they were done. “If I walk back to Francollarts like this, they’re gonna chase me out with pitchforks.”

Regis laughed. “I’ll come with you. I promised to keep you company.”

The river was close, and in the late afternoon sunlight it was the most inviting thing Geralt had seen all day. With Regis close by, he wouldn’t need to keep too close a watch, either. His sword belt came off and was deposited next to a big rock, and his gauntlets and pauldrons quickly followed.

He was naked to his waist when he realized two things at the same time; one, he had never been fully naked in front of Regis before. And two, the vampire was currently unbuttoning his grey-green tunic, the outer layer already neatly hanging from a tree branch.

Regis met his eyes and chuckled. “I don’t relish being dirty anymore than you do.”

Geralt blinked. “I never thought vampires needed to, you know, bathe.” It sounded stupid to his own ears, but Regis only smiled and shook his head.

“We’re not fully bound to our physical form, but washing is one thing we share with humans.” He didn’t seem offended. Rather his eyes were curious, on top of the ever-present kindness. “If it bothers you, I can go downstream.”

“No,” Geralt said. “By all means.” He was used to bathing with other witchers or friends. His fingers started to work on his leathers, and then stilled. He heaved a breath.

_ Best get it over with. _

“I just never explained one thing.”

Regis lifted his gaze again. When he saw Geralt wasn’t looking uncomfortable, he stepped closer. Geralt’s brain unhelpfully pointed out that the dark hair covering his chest looked very soft.

“I look different from your average witcher,” Geralt said, forcing his gaze to Regis’ face. The vampire started to look intrigued, and Geralt relaxed. Regis wouldn’t be an asshole about this.

“You don’t owe me an explanation about your private matters,” Regis said, but Geralt shook his head.

“Yeah, but you wanna know, don’t you?” he shot back with a faint grin. Regis snorted, and Geralt was sure the expression the vampire was trying to force back was embarrassment. He was still smiling, though.

Instead of saying anything, Geralt dragged a finger along one of the scars on his chest. Regis’ gaze snapped to it, and then he frowned.

“That one is different. I never noticed,” he murmured. Regis didn’t seem to register he stepped closer. Geralt was amused by how intensely the vampire was scrutinizing him. A spark of understanding made Regis’ mouth open as he spied the twin of the scar, but he never said a thing.

“There wasn’t much to cut off, witcher potions alter your body pretty drastically when you start consuming them before you reach puberty,” Geralt explained. His hand fell away. “I was born a bit different than most other witchers, but I’m still a guy.” He was happy to observe he didn’t feel tension skyrocket at his words.

Regis surprised him by extending his hand and softly running his fingers along the same scar Geralt had touched. Geralt blinked and stared, but there wasn’t any kind of an alarm ringing inside his head; Regis was looking at him like he was something new and marvelous, and his touch echoed the sentiment.

Geralt’s neck felt hot. His gut was tight with something, and right then Regis looked up. Their eyes meeting snapped the vampire out of the trance-like focus, and he quickly withdrew his hand.

“I apologize,” Regis said in an unusually rough voice. He started to step back, but Geralt caught his hand.

“It’s okay,” Geralt said. They both stilled, as if waiting for the rest of the world to catch up with whatever was happening. Geralt didn’t know what the charge between them was, but it was a good, new feeling.

Regis looked at him for a long while, clearly assessing something. Then he smiled and squeezed Geralt’s hand. 

“I feel a need to point out I have always found you gorgeous,” he said conversationally, but there was a laughing glint in his eye. “You just caught me by surprise.”

“Glad to know I can surprise a person who has lived for almost five centuries,” Geralt said with a roll of his eyes, but there was giddy heat crawling under his skin now. He stepped back and turned his back on Regis to shuck his pants, and then waded into the river without casting a glance to whether the vampire was following.

The water was cool, and Geralt felt a colder tug on his feet as he walked deeper. Then he dove, and stayed underwater as long as he could, allowing the blue light and the gentle current calm him. Not that there was much need. His mind was clear and unbothered, and anticipation was setting off a pleasant full-body hum.

When he surfaced, Regis was nowhere to be seen. Geralt swam back to where his feet met the sandy bottom, and methodically scrubbed away the last traces of the day’s work. The afternoon sun warmed his back, and the woods around him were quiet.

There was a quiet splash of water behind him, and Geralt stilled where he had been sorting through his hair. He was thigh-deep in the river, and when he listened, he heard the even and slow breathing he recognized right away.

The first touch was cautious, right below his shoulder blades. It was just a brush of fingers that lingered for a while. Geralt drew in a breath, but instead of tensing up, he felt the same excitement sweep through him. He waited without turning, and then the hand returned. There water made gentle waves around him as he felt Regis move closer, until the vampire was standing half a step behind him.

“Am I reading this correctly?” Regis murmured. His hand came to rest at the back of Geralt’s neck, warm despite the cool water they were both standing in.

Geralt nodded, curious to see where this would go. Regis huffed a quiet laugh, and then his hand was joined by another, and they swept down; Geralt shivered as the deft fingers flowed down his back muscles, gently mapping out his back before spreading out and climbing up his sides.

Geralt anticipated the moment when Regis finally stepped closer, and his arms came to hold him by the waist. It was still a delicious kind of a shock; the vampire was warm to touch and felt unyielding, of all things. Geralt leaned back just a bit, and felt the evidence he wasn’t the only one aroused by the situation.

Regis exhaled softly, and then his hands were moving again. They caressed his abdomen and chest, nails scratching every now and then. Geralt was sure Regis could both feel and hear the way his heart pumped faster. Without thinking, he let his head fall back, and Regis immediately pressed his lips to his pulse.

“You are amazing,” Regis whispered. “Such power, in such an unlikely and gorgeous body.” Teeth scraped skin, and Geralt drew in a breath. Regis was just a touch shorter than him, and his hardening cock was teasing between his thighs. They moved so slow, and it was everything he hadn’t thought of wanting before.

Without thinking, he grabbed Regis by his wrist and then started to guide him. The free hand came to caress his lips, and Geralt’s breath stuttered.

“Wanna touch?” Geralt managed to ask, lips brushing against Regis’ fingers. A laugh rumbled in the chest pressed flush against his back.

“There is little else I’d like to do now,” Regis purred. He waited for Geralt to guide his hand, but started to thrust shallowly with his hips, nudging parts that were rapidly moving from _ interested _ to _ desperate for contact. _

Just when Geralt pressed Regis’ fingers to his cock and the slickness he could feel there, the fingers cupping his cheek slipped into his mouth. Without thinking, Geralt moaned and sucked them deeper. Regis exhaled shakily, stirring the fine hair at his neck. His fingers between Geralt’s thighs moved slowly, circling and then stroking, sending slow, deep waves of pleasure through him.

Geralt swirled his tongue around the fingers, and Regis kissed his neck, teeth catching skin. His hips twitched, and the movement drove his cock more forcefully between Geralt’s thighs. Without a thought, Geralt spread his stance, and Regis repeated the motion, moving his fingers in the same rhythm.

Geralt felt like he was simultaneously floating away and weighing a ton; his feet were nailed to the bottom of the river, the cool water a startling contrast to the feverish heat bouncing between him and Regis, and his head growing hazy with lust. The vampire growled, and Geralt moaned around his fingers again. He turned his head to free his mouth, and then his breath caught; in one smooth motion Regis gripped him, and before Geralt knew what happened he was flat on his back on the grassy bank and Regis was pressing him down.

The vampire’s eyes were fully black, but there was a blissful grin on his face. Geralt had never seen the expression before, and before his brain caught up he mirrored it. Regis swooped down and their mouth crashed together, the kiss more teeth and tongue than anything else, right as Geralt spread his legs wider and Regis found his place between them.

“Anything else you’d like to do?” Geralt panted when they finally drew apart. He managed a smug grin, and Regis laughed. He rolled his hips, and the head of his cock pressed against Geralt’s hole. Thrill raced pleasure up Geralt’s spine at the feeling; he hadn’t trusted anyone to fuck him for years, but Regis, if anyone, could be relied on.

Regis looked at him closely, giving him time to protest, but Geralt only canted his hips up. The tip slipped inside of him at the movement, and their combined groans of pleasure mixed between the air that was growing hot between their bodies. Regis drew in a few stuttering breaths, and then he slid deeper, biting his lip until Geralt dragged him down into a messy kiss.

It felt good, having Regis inside him; his best friend, alive and breathing, and wanting him so badly he was shivering. Geralt knew he was smiling as they kissed, and when Regis pulled back to breathe and started to thrust, the same incredulous joy stared back at him. It was precious and undefined, and Geralt basked in it with no shame.

Regis dipped his hand between them, and proved himself a quick study by the deft movements with which he started to work Geralt’s cock. Or maybe Geralt was just so high-strung by all this, because he felt himself growing tighter, Regis’ mouth opening into a soft _ oh _as the feeling registered. The vampire’s breath was coming uneven and fitful, and Geralt grabbed his ass as he started to slowly, slowly tip over.

His climaxes were often sharp and sudden, so the gradually mounting pleasure took him by surprise. Geralt’s eyes closed as his back arched, and for a long while he hovered there, Regis fucking him and whispering nonsensical endearments into his ear, and then the first pulse of his orgasm made him spasm; it was followed by what he distantly categorized as tidal waves, crashing through him, wiping the rest of the world away, until he could only feel Regis against himself and hear his sharp gasp as he gave up the last thread of control and came.

Regis gripped him hard as he shuddered, trapped inside him. Geralt held onto him just as hard as he tried and failed to breathe, or to remember his own fucking name. It was a moment of shared pleasure, intense because they trusted each other implicitly.

Regis slumped down as his hips finally stilled, and Geralt let out a hoarse laugh. Regis tucked his face into his neck, and Geralt felt him smile, hot breaths ghosting over sweat-slick skin. Geralt sighed as he let his hands stroke Regis’ back, grounding them both and admiring the sunlight as it played on the disheveled, damp hair of the vampire.

“Is now my turn to ask what you wish to do?” Regis murmured after a long, easy silence. He drew back enough to meet Geralt’s gaze, and his smile was both familiar and new; there was something buried there, something Geralt knew he could leave be or start to tease out. He grinned lazily.

“Might need a new wash.”

Regis pursed his lips mock-seriously. “I’m very sorry.” His eyes were back to normal, black and laughing, and without thinking Geralt craned his head up and kissed him again. Regis sighed as their lips touched, and for a long while they stayed there, tasting each other and allowing hands to ascertain where it felt good to touch and hold.

“Come back with me?” Geralt finally asked. “Come have dinner.” 

Regis’ eyes lit up, and he nodded.

It should have felt awkward, Geralt reflected as he finally started to work his armor back on. Fucking old friends was practically never a good idea, but for some reason Geralt failed to feel anything but comfortable excitement. His eyes kept falling on Regis, who had finished dressing up before him, and who was watching him and not even trying to hide what he was doing. The vampire was looking thoughtful, but in a way that was easy to interpret as happy and intrigued.

The way back home felt both very short, and longer than ever.


End file.
